


Kalachuchi

by minghaonly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaonly/pseuds/minghaonly
Summary: nasa kasukdulan na si hansol. pinili niyang tanggapin ang offer ng kanyang ama na pumunta sa isang support group pero hindi niya alam ibang klaseng suporta pala ang makukuha niya.based on seventeen's second life
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 6





	Kalachuchi

**Author's Note:**

> first time ko magpost ng work online and i'm proud of this baby. i wrote this story way back in 2019 for my supposedly revalida last may 2020 but covid happened so ayun sinulat ko na lang siya for verkwan :-((
> 
> thank u for my beta. m, my main bitch thanks for the support and tips. ily mwah

nagising sa si hansol nang marinig ang kanyang alarm clock. 7:30am. "puta, sabado na pala" hindi muna siya tumayo sa kanyang higaan, tumingin sa kisame tila malalim na naman ang iniisip. "kailan ba matatapos 'to?" bulong niya sa sarili. 

"sol?" boses ng lalaki sa kabilang side ng pinto. "sol? gising ka na ba? may appointment pa tayo" mga tatlong katok bago siya sumagot. "yes, dad. lalabas na ko" sigaw ng binata. isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan niya bago siya mag ayos. 

nagluluto ng usual breakfast nila ang kanyang ama nung siya'y lumabas nang naka ayos na. "breakfast?" tanong ng ama. tumango lang si sol at umupo sa may dining area nila. 

"sol, give it a try." biglang sinabi ng ama habang nakatingin sa kanya. "i know mahirap. mahirap din sa akin 'to pati sa tita jessica mo but please give it a try. for your mom" hindi na nagsalita si sol. masyado pang masakit ang mga sugat na iniwan ng kanyang ina pero sa kanya tatanggapin niya ang offer ng ama. he wants to try this. he wants to be okay.

nakatingin lang sa may bintana si hansol habang nasa passenger seat. ang ama naman niya ang nag drive. kung tutuusin kaya naman niya mag drive but maski siya hindi niya pinagkakatiwalaan ang sarili na humawak ng manibela baka kung ano pa mangyari sa kanya along the way.

hindi niya namalayan na andito na pala sila. "sol, we're here na" sabay kalabit sa kanya ng ama. bumaba na siya at sumunod lang siya dito. 

isang two story building ang tumambad sa kanya. may mga grupo ng teenagers na may ginagawang isang activity sa may garden at isang facilitator. 

patuloy lang siya lumakad at napatigil siya nang may makitang lalaki na nakaupo malapit sa mga kalachuhi. natulala si hansol. nakasuot ng puting tshirt at maong pants ang lalaki na sa tingin niya ka edad lang niya na tila pinagmamasdan lang ang mga kalachuchi sa harap niya. "ang ganda niya" sa isip isip ni hansol. pupuntahan sana niya ang lalaki kaso tinawag na siya ng kanyang ama. 

pumasok sila sa isang kwarto at may sumalubong sa kanilang medyo katangkaran na morenong lalaki. "hi, good morning sir. kanina ko pa po kayo hinihintay. i'm seokmin and this is soons my partner. kami po ang mga head facilitator dito. ako mismo ang mag facilitate ng support group for your son and i can assure you po na he's in good hands" nakatingin lang si sol kay seokmin na may nakakasilaw na ngiti.

iniwan na siya ng ama kay seokmin. "tara hansol, i'll show you where your group is. mababait mga tao dito and i'm sure marami kang matututunan" daldal niya habang naglalakad. 

pumasok siya at nakitang may grupo ng mga ka edad niya na naka circle sa gitna ng kwarto. umupo siya sa tabi ng isang morenong lalaki, nginitian siya nito. ngumit ng tipid si sol. 

"good morning guys! may i have your attention? may papakilala nga pala ako sainyo. hansol chwe. bago siya dito so be nice to him, okay?" sabi ni seokmin. "why don't you introduce yourself"

"uhm. my name's hansol pwede na rin sol. 22 years old. recently graduated in benilde. i'm a film major. why am i here? to be honest hindi ko rin alam. it was just a damn offer from my dad thinking na it'll help me" tumawa siya nang mapait. halatang may galit at sama ng loob na tinatago. "my mom died 5 months ago. reason? my dad, he's getting married na haha nakakatawa akalain mo 'yun? hindi niya nga pinakasalan nanay ko tapos malalaman ko itatali na siya sa iba? putangina diba. kaya siguro here i am. out of guilt ng tatay ko" 

isang patak. hanggang sa sunod sunod na ang luha sa mga mata ni hansol. hindi niya napigilan. nahihiya siya. gusto niyang magpalamon sa lupa. nakatingin lang si seokmin sa kanya, mga mata'y nagpapakita ng pagintindi pero hindi niya muna kaya ngayon. kinuha niya ang kanyang hoodie at tumakbo palabas ng kwarto. makalipas ang ilang minuto, binasag na ni seokmin ang katahimikan "ah break muna tayo guys" 

kalalakad ni sol napunta na naman siya sa bench sa harap ng kalachuchi. nandun ang lalaking nakita niya kanina. dahan dahan siyang umupo sa tabi nito. lumingon nang bahagya ang lalaki. nagulat naman si sol. 

"para ka naman nakakita ng multo" sabay tawa. cute. sa isip ni sol.

"seungkwan nga pala. ikaw?" 

"hansol"

"hi hansol. i assume bago ka dito and mukhang bagong iyak ka pa. ang lungkot ng mga mata mo" sinabi ni seungkwan habang nakatingin kay sol. 

tinignan lang siya ni sol habang hawak ang kalachuchi na kinuha niya.

"mabait 'yan si kuya seokmin. 'wag ka matakot mag open up sa kanya" nginitian siya nito. ang ganda ng ngiti niya. 

"balik ka na. aalis na rin ako, hansol" 

"wait" napatigil sa pagtayo si seungkwan. "when can i see you again?" natawa naman si seungkwan bago sumagot. 

"nandyan lang 'yung kwarto namin oh" sabay turo sa kwarto malapit sa entrance. "sige na. balik ka na. baka magaalala pa 'yun si kuya seokmin" 

naglakad na rin pabalik si sol saktong nakasalubong niya si seokmin. "nandito ka lang pa. okay ka na ba? gusto mo ba ng kausap?" halata ang pagaalala ni seokmin sa binata. 

umiling na lang si hansol. "okay na ko kuya. sorry nagalala pa kayo. gumawa pa ko ng eksena kanina" 

"'wag kang mag sorry, sol. trust me sanay na kami and nandito kami to help you guys. diba?" tumango na lang si sol at sumunod na kay seokmin. 

natapos na ang first session nila. it went well naman as for hansol minus sa eksena na ginawa niya kaninang umaga. nag text siya sa tatay niya and sinabi na mag grab na lang 'to pauwi. medyo hesitant naman ang tatay niya pero pumayag naman. 

nasa labas siya na siya nang maalala si seungkwan. "nakauwi na kaya 'yun?" tanong niya sa sarili. gusto niya sana bumalik sa loob kaso nakasalubong niya si mingyu. ang matangkad na lalaki na katabi niya kanina. sabi ni kuya seokmin matagal na daw siya diyan and ang laki na ng improvement ng binata ever since. 

nakangiting sumalubong si mingyu sa kanya. "oh, sol. may nakalimutan ka ba sa loob?" 

"hi gyu. wala naman. may babalikan sana akong tao kaso hindi ako sure kung nandyan pa siya"

"ganun ba? feel ko wala na kasi nakita ko sila kuya soons at kuya seokmin na nagliligpit na eh pati na rin nung ibang mga facilitators" 

"ahh sige bukas na lang. ge uwi na ko. ingat gyu!" paalam ni hansol

"ingat din sol. kita kits bukas!" sabi ni mingyu habang nakangiting nagpaalam kay hansol. 

saktong dumating ang grab ng binata. nag decide na lang siyang umuwi at nagbaka sakali na makita ulit si seungkwan bukas. at least he has something to look forward to. 

the next day hindi na siya hinatid ng tatay niya but nag insist 'to na mag grab na lang muna ulit si hansol and pumayag naman ang binata sa deal nila. malimit pa rin siya sa kanyang ama pero nasa isip pa din ang mga advice ni kuya seokmin niya kahapon. susubukan naman niyang maging open ulit sa ama pero hindi pa ngayon. hindi niya pa kaya. 

napaaga ng dating si hansol. dumiretso siya sa tagpuan nila ni seungkwan at surprisingly nandun na ang binata. 

umupo siya sa bench pero may space pa din between them. ayaw naman niyang maging uncomfortable si seungkwan kaya nasa kabilang dulo siya. 

"hi" bati nito sa binata

ngumiti ito nang napakaganda kay sol. biglang kumirot ang puso ni hansol hindi masakit na kirot para bang may mga paru paro sa sikmura niya, 'yung kirot na masaya sa pakiramdam. 

"tignan mo 'tong kalachuchi oh ang ganda" inabot ni seungkwan ang isang kalachuchi na puti at dilaw ang kulay. maganda nga. hawak hawak niya ito ngayon habang pinagmamasdan ang binata sa tabi niya. 

naalala niya na dinala niya nga pala ang kanyang sketchbook dahil sa bilin ni kuya seokmin na magdala ng mga bagay na pinagkakabalahan nila. hobby talaga ni hansol ang mag drawing. artist din kasi ang kanyang ama kaya siguro namana niya ang hilig niya sa pag guhit pero ang pagmamahal ni sol sa pag gawa ng pelikula ang nagtulak sa kanya na kumuha ng kursong film sa Benilde. 

binuksan niya ang sketchbook niya at kumuha ng lapis. mabilis na ginuhit ang magandang mukha ni seungkwan na pinagdudugtong ang mga kalachuchi dahil sa balak niyang gumagawa ng bracelet mula sa mga 'to. napansin ni seungkwan ang tahimik ni hansol, dun lang nakita na busy pala 'to. 

"ano 'yan hah" pang aasar nito kay sol. agad naman sinara ni hansol ang sketchbook. "oh diyan ka lang. 'wag lalapit" sabi ni sol. tinago niya agad ang sketchbook niya. 

"daya. ayaw ipakita" nakanguso pa nitong sabi. ang cute talaga. 

tumatawa lang si sol sa kacutan ni seungkwan. "hindi pa kasi tapos. ipapakita ko sayo pag natapos ko na. promise" 

agad nagliwanag ang mukha ni seungkwan at tumango lang. nakatanggap siya ng text galing kay mingyu. hindi niya na pala namalayan ang oras. hinahanap na pala siya. 

"uhh i need to go, kwan" 

"ah.. sige baka malate ka pa. mapagalitan ka ni kuya seokmin" 

nagpaalam na silang dalawa sa isa't isa. 

umupo agad si sol sa tabi ni gyu gaya kahapon. 

"late ng gising?" tanong nito sa kanya. 

"hindi ano may ginawa lang" tumango lang si gyu tsaka dumating si kuya seokmin. 

medyo naboboring na si hansol sa support group na 'to. si mingyu na ang magsasalita tsaka lang siya nakinig. 

"hi guys! mingyu nga pala. ito 'yung pinagkakaabalahan ko these past few days" nakangiting bati niya. pinakita niya ay isang plastic container na puno ng yarn at malalaking needle. "nag crochet ako kung di niyo alam" sabay tawa. "masaya siya. relaxing din. actually nga ginawan ko kayo ng mga coin purse" isa isa niyang binigyan ang mga tao sa grupo pati si kuya seokmin dinamay na rin. binigyan niya si hansol ng black na coin purse. paliwanag ni mingyu kay sol kaya black kasi nag assume si gyu na paboritong kulay ni sol ay black since lagi siyang naka black. natawa namang tinanggap ni hansol ang regalo. 

sa isip niya kung kailan niya rin maeexperience ang genuine happiness na pinapakita ni mingyu or kung magiging masaya pa ba siya but then naisip niya si seungkwan. maybe. maybe may chance pang maging masaya. 

dinner time nang dumating si sol sa bahay nila. sakto nandun ang kanyang ama and his fiance. "oh nak you're here na pala sakto your tita jessica cooked dinner for us" 

  
  


lumabas naman si tita jessica from the kitchen bitbit ang kanyang baked spaghetti na pinagmamalaki niyang recipe na she got from her late grandmother. 

  
  


nag hesitate si hansol at first but umupo din siya. it's just dinner he thinks. 

  
  


"so hansol. where do you plan to take your masters? or straight ka na magwork sa production? are you aiming for mainstream media or indie? i have friends sa indie industry that can help you" 

  
  


hindi makasagot si hansol dahil sa sunod sunod na tanong ni tita jessica. 

  
  


"hon, easy lang. i know you're excited for his future but next year pa naman niya plan mag aral ulit. right?"

  
  


tumango na lang ang binata. hindi naman niya kasi ineexpect na paguusapan ang future niya sa dinnertable. ang future niya na maski siya hindi niya alam. 

  
  


nasa kitchen na ulit si tita jessica cause she insisted na siya na maghuhugas ng plates. 

  
  


nagddrawing si hansol sa may dining area nang di niya napansin nakikisilip na ang kanyang sa ama sa ginagawa. 

  
  


"sino 'yan?" with a teasing tone. alam niyang hindi pa ulit sila ganun ka close ng ama but hansol sees that he's trying his best to be a good father to him and sabi nga ni kuya seokmin, try opening up again slowly. 

  
  


"wala dad. just someone i met sa support group" 

  
  


"he looks cute. bagay kayo" 

  
  


speechless lang si hansol hindi dahil sinabi ng ama niya na bagay sila but the fact that he know he's gay. 

"you know?" 

"of course" sagot ng ama while drinking his freshly brewed kapeng barako na pasalubong ni tita jessica from her trip in Baguio.

"since when?" dumbfounded pa din siya and at a state of shock dahil what the fuck talaga.

"since highschool. i knew you're not into girls lalo na nung pinakilala ng ninong mo 'yung daughter niya sayo. you look disgusted plus never kang may pinakilala sa akin and sa mom na girlfriend so assume na you're gay and i don't mind" binababa niya ang mug niya then he looks at hansol sincerely. "as long as you're happy"

"thanks dad and i'm sorry" 

"no, anak. i should be the one to apologize. ang dami kong pagkukulang sayo at sa mama mo. minahal ko ang mama mo. it's just that alam namin pareho na it won't work. kaya nung nalaman ko ang nangyari sa kanya, ilang beses ako humingi ng tawad. i was there sa hospital before she gave up. i am so sorry anak. i promise i will be a better father to you. kaya sobrang thankful ako sa friend mo kasi he's making you happy and i'm happy knowing na may nagpapasaya sa anak ko"

tumulo na ang luhang kanina pa pinipigilan ni sol. niyakap siya ng kanyang ama at dun niya narealize ang impact sa kanya ni seungkwan. a sudden realization hit him. he likes him and he wants to be better for him. gusto niya na kapag dumating na ang panahon na ready na ulit siya magmahal, gusto niyang mahalin ang latter ng buong buo.

the next day, kinwento ni sol kay seungkwan ang progress nila ng ama niya.

"i'm happy for you" 

"thank you, kwan. you're also one of the reason bakit kami nakapagusap last night"

"ako? ano naman ginawa ko?" tanong ni kwan habang slightly tilted ang ulo. cute talaga.

"he saw me kasi last night na dinadrawing ka and he asked me who you are then he told me na we look good together daw" nahihiya niyang inamin. 

tumawa lang ng tipid si seungkwan. nagtaka naman si sol. inisip niya kung may mali ba sa sinabi niya. did he made kwan uncomfortable? gusto niyang lapitan at icomfort ang binata kaso parang may pumipigil sa kanya kaya in the end tinignan na lang niya ito at hinintay magsalita. 

isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan niya bago magsalita. "sol, i think dapat 'wag na tayo mag usap" 

nagtataka si sol. saan nanggagaling 'to? ayaw ba ni seungkwan sa kanya? are they not on the same page? 

"huh? bakit? may nagawa ba ako?"

"wala, sol. wala kang ginawa in fact you're perfect na naiinis ako sa sarili ko kasi bakit ngayon lang kita nakilala? bakit ngayon ka lang dumating sa buhay ko?" 

  
  


kita ni sol ang pagtulo ng mga luha ni kwan. gusto niya itong punasan, gusto niyang yakapin ang binatang nasa harap niya pero di niya magawa. 

  
  


"bakit ang pait pait ng mundo pag dating sa tulad ko. ang lungkot, sol. sobrang lungkot. mabuti pa habang maaga tapusin na ang dapat tapusin. ayokong masaktan ka dahil sa akin. aalis din ako. iiwan din kita. you deserve so much better and hindi ako 'yun" pinilit niyang tapusin ang gusto niyang sabihin kay hansol habang humihikbi. 

"kwan, hindi kita maintindihan. ayoko. ayokong tapusin 'to. handa akong sumugal. please just stay with me. i need you" sobrang vulnerable na ni hansol sa harap ni seungkwan ngayon. 

  
  


"hindi mo ko kailan, sol. trust me. maybe para tulungan ka pero di ako ang magpapasaya sayo. bumalik ka na kila kuya seokmin baka hinahanap ka na nila" biglang tumayo si seungkwan. akmang hahabulin pa dapat ni sol si kwan nang biglang dumating si kuya seokmin. 

  
  


"hansol!" sigaw nito. "sinong kausap mo diyan? kanina pa kita hinahanap. may bad news ako sayo" kita ni hansol na nagmumugto pa ang mata ni kuya seokmin. 

  
  


"kuya. a-ano 'yun?" 

  
  


"si g-gyu.. si m-mingyu, sol" 

  
  


"ano nangyari kay gyu?!" 

  
  


"wala na.." 

  
  


hindi pa napprocess ng utak ni hansol lahat ng nangyayari. niyakap lang siya ni kuya seokmin and inalalayan papunta sa kwarto nila. 

  
  


agad siyang umupo pag pasok niya sa loob. sa usual seat na kung saan lagi niyang katabi si mingyu na ngayong bakante na. 

  
  


si kuya soons ang nagsasalita ngayon sa harap. hindi kaya ni kuya seokmin na magsalita dahil siya ang pinaka close ni mingyu sa lahat ng mga ate at kuya nila dito. 

  
  


"ayaw na namin masyado pang magkwento sa nangyari pero ayun nga nakita na lang si gyu sa kwarto niya kaninang umaga wala ng buhay. hindi niya pala naikwento sa amin na matagal na siyang sinasaktan ng ama. hanggang sa hindi na niya kinaya ang sakit. siya na ang gumawa ng paraan para tigilan ito" 

  
  


tahimik lang ang lahat. walang nagsasalita. nakakabingi ang katahimikan. mga hikbi lang ang maririnig sa loob. mga kaibagang nangulila at nalulungkot. 

maagang pinauwi ni kuya soons ang grupo para makapagpahinga. naiwan na nakaupo sa tagpuan nila ni kwan si hansol. pinagmamasdan lang ang mga kalachuchi. hindi alam ni sol kung nasaan ngayon si kwan. masyadong maraming nangyari ngayong araw pero he's trying to be strong para sa mga kasama niya sa grupong napamahal na sa kanya. 

  
  


tumabi si kuya soons sa kanya. "oh nandito ka pa sol. wala ka pa sundo?" 

  
  


"ah no kuya nag grab naman ako pauwi. ayoko lang muna umuwi" sagot nito. "can i you a question kuya?"

"sure. ano ba itatanong mo, sol?"

"bakit kayo nandito ni kuya seokmin? i mean why do you guys help people like us? paano niyo nakakayanan na makita na may nawawala sa grupong minahal niyo?"

nginitian siya nito bago sumagot. "gusto ko tumulong kasi may kapatid akong masa situation niyo din noon pero naging malakas ako para sa kanya. pinakita ko na there's so much better in life. nagpakatatag ako kasi alam ko may pag asa pa sol. may pag asa pa mabago ang buhay na meron ka. oo mahirap sobrang hirap na araw araw makita mo 'yung taong mahalaga sayo na hindi mo alam kung ano tumatakbo sa isip niya, kung masaya na ba talaga siya? okay na ba siya? pero alam mo one thing i learned was that never give up to the person na kailangan ng tulong natin hanggang sa dulo. kaya nga i promised myself na tutulong ako dito the same thing na pagtulong nila sa kapatid ko kahit hindi na niya kinaya. they never gave up on him" pinunasan ni kuya soons ang kanyang mga luha. 

"dun ko nakilala si seokmin. same situation nangyari sa kanya. malapit din siya sa kapatid ko tinuring niya na parang kapatid din niya. in fact lagi nga siya nandito nakaupo noon. inaadmire lang 'tong mga kalachuchi na 'to" tuloy tuloy pa rin sa pagtulo ang luha ni kuya soons habang tinitignan ang mga kalachuchi. 

"k-kuya.. anong pangalan ng kapatid mo?" tanong ni hansol. nanikip na ang kanyang mga dibdib. parang may lump na sa kanyang lalamunan. ang hirap huminga. 

"si seungkwan"

doon na bumuhos ang luha niya. kaya hindi sila pwede. gets na niya. kaya ayaw ni seungkwan. putangina hindi niya alam ang gagawin. halo halong emosyon ang nararamdaman niya. 

"sol? okay ka lang ba?" nag aalalang tanong ni kuya soons. "hansol sagutin mo ko. okay ka lang ba?" 

"kuya soons..." niyakap lang niya si kuya soons at umiyak nang umiyak. 

makalipas ang halos isang oras, naikwento na rin ni hansol ang lahat lahat. nakikinig nang mabuti si kuya soons sa kanya. 

"sol hindi ko alam kung bakit nigmya ginawa 'to pero nakakasigurado ako sayo na ginawa ni kwan 'to dahil gusto ka niyang iligtas. gusto ka niyang maging buo ulit. baka para sayo you think na magiging buo ka for him but instead binuo ka niya ulit. gusto niya mahalin mo ulit ang sarili mo at mga tao sa paligid mo. nagsilbi siya sayong guardian angel if 'yun tawag doon. sol, buoin mo ang sarili mo para sayo hindi para sa ibang tao. maaring naging daan o instrumento si kwan pero hindi siya ang permanenteng magiging kasiyahan mo. diba nga may kasabihan tayo na people come and go. ganun si kwan sayo pero hindi ibig sabihin nun pinaglaruan ka niya, okay?"

"masyadong maraming nangyari ngayon kuya soons. hindi ko alam kung ano iisipin pero don't worry i'll be fine. i just need some time to process everything. masakit pa masyado kuya"

isang taon na ang nakalipas and finally nakalipat na si hansol sa bago niyang apartment. nagdecide siyang mag masters ng film sa UP kaya nandito siya ngayon nag unpack ng suitcase niya sa kanyang 1 bedroom apartment somewhere in QC.

habang nag aayos siya ng gamit nakita niya ang isang box na maliit na may label na "IMPORTANT STUFF" sa may bedside table niya. kinuha niya ito at ang unang bumungad sa kanya ang kanyang lumang sketchbook. dahan niyang kinuha ito at binuksan. tinignan niya isa isa mga drawing niya noon from his highschool life until college, mga doodle hanggang sa mga realistic art na ginawa niya.

paglipat niya sa last page nakita niya ang portrait ni seungkwan. napansin niya rin ang mga kalachuchi na nakaipit sa loob ng sketchbook niya. ang mga kalachuchi na pilit pinagdudugtong ni seungkwan nung araw na iyon. kinuha niya at tinignan. tumulo ang mga luha habang pinagmamasdan ito. 

"salamat" sinabi niya sabay punas sa luha at ngumiti.

"salamat sa lahat, kwan"

  
  


_ wakas _

**Author's Note:**

> wag niyo po kong awayin huhudgsgsg thank youuu sa pagbasa <3 comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated.
> 
> suntakan tayo sa twitter @verkwanhao


End file.
